


Addiction

by Snorp_Lord



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drug Addiction, Illnesses, M/M, sick sean au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: An angsty drabble for Jelix week.





	Addiction

“Felix, it hurts again…” Sean sniffled and held out one shaking hand, already anticipating the fistful of pills he would be handed just for saying those words. So many medicines. He needed Felix to administer them.

Sean hated being sick. 

Hated relying so heavily on Felix. Already he’d had to ask his boyfriend to do so much for him, driving around with old prescriptions to find another pharmacy that would take them, paying out for more and more pills, taking another job to pay for everything while he lay in bed like dead weight. Either he was dead to the world with the sweet numbness brought by his pills, or he was whimpering and crying in pain without them. Stupid illness. 

For all he knew, the next time Felix went on a medicine run, he might not come home. Since Sean had begged in a rare lucid moment to go unmentioned unless someone specifically asked, he wondered if he would be stuck in bed forever. Had he spoken to Mark recently? Probably not. The last three weeks had been something of a blur. Melting days, all mixing together.

“Sean, we don’t have any more.”

“What? No, no, no! No, Felix, please!”

“It’s not good for you anyway! The bottles say two a day, and you’re going through ten times that! I’m worried about you! You take that stuff, and- and it’s like you’re not even there! You just sit there like a dead body! I can’t even talk to you!”

“Felix just give me the fucking pills!”

“I don’t want you to die!”

A heavy silence settled over the pair of them, and Sean could feel the way it pressed down on his shoulders. He didn’t want to look up. Those shaky breaths were uncomfortably familiar to both of them, the sound of stifled sobs trying to break free. Sean knew that Felix went downstairs to cry. It was only on the bad days that Felix ended up crying in the upstairs ensuite bathroom, the days when Sean would writhe and scream until he could choke down sleeping meds, when he saw the way his boyfriend collapsed onto the carpet. Sometimes Felix was cleaned up before he woke up. Sometimes he could still hear harsh sobs through the door.

“...Felix, I can’t talk like this. Just give me the pills. Please.”

Felix looked like he wanted to scream in frustration. “When are we gonna talk?! You melt your fucking brain with this shit, so I can’t talk to you then! What, you gonna put me off forever? Or just until you start puking blood again, and you’ll change your fucking mind the second we get home? What if you don’t come out the hospital? What if I leave on a fight, and I get caught, and then I never get to talk to you again and I left you on a fight and then I can’t say sorry because you’re too sick or you’re in some kind of coma or-” 

Sean weakly reached for his hand, smiling softly. “Please. Just give me the pills, Felix.”


End file.
